


Not Too Torn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Too Torn

Bruce reconnects with Betty and realizes that she is the great love of his life, that the Hulk listens to her and protects her no matter what. So he is forced to break Natasha's heart. Will Clint be able to help her, though Natasha doesn't seem to be too torn up about it.


End file.
